The Avenger's Shadow
by Absence of Nothing
Summary: All his life everyone thought of him as a monster made to follow orders no matter the cost. He mechanically trudged through life from mission to mission, blindly following whomever his superior was. Until he met a group of heroes and a god who were broken like him. Together they fit like shattered parts of a whole. He had found a place he could truly belong. OCfic. XSlashOC


Hear ye, My dear readers! It has been a long time since I last posted anything new. It's a bit hard trying to find time to encode my stories in such a hectic college schedule, but there are no excuses to how horribly I have failed you all! My deepest apologies! I actually wrote this story awhile back. Now that I think about it, this might be the first fanfic I've ever posted online. I took it down due to harsh criticism about my writing style coming from my relatives. I thought it best to take it down until I read a review from one of my stories. That single review got me thinking and I thank you for your continued support!

* * *

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!," an officer yelled. Flashing lights gave everything a bright red sheen, as sirens blared, and footsteps thudded their way through the corridors. All personnel were armed and ready to take down the threat.

"He's escaping! Surround him!" someone commanded. Men with guns surged forward, a tidal wave of massive bodies crowding around a single point, but none could get close as they were swiftly taken out. Assaults with the brutal force killed, before moving to defend themselves against the next target.

"WHAT THE—" a punch to the neck sent the man down, coughing and gasping for air, but a well-placed kick to the neck smashed his skull against concrete and he stilled, spinal cord fractured…. dead.

Their numbers were dwindling, reaped by the dancing dark shadow. Anyone meeting his crimson eyed gaze greeted their rightful end. His long silky midnight black hair cascaded down his lithe back, fluttering rapidly against the rush of wind. Each movement was precise and wasted no energy, downing his opponents with hard earned efficiency.

"DAMN IT! Don't turn back! Send in reinforcements!" someone screamed into the radio.

"But sir… We're the—" a gust of wind and gleaming metal ebbed itself on his forehead. Eyes wide with shock the man fell to the floor with a loud thud, red blood gushing heavily down his face.

Time seemed to stop as all eyes turned fearfully towards the intruder. They could see their deaths reflected behind those two shining blades as they were maneuvered expertly by gloved hands. He took his stance and waited, never one to attack first.

Crimson red eyes glowed eerily as he deftly defended himself from the first attack. Cutting down all that dared to challenge him. No survivors, the order was clear.

Blood flowed like rivers from the dead and dying. Some tried to escape but quickly found themselves a place amongst their comrades, never to wake. The shadow continued his dance, death trailing in his path; yet, with all the blood he has spilt that day, the only thing he bloodied were his gleaming blades.

"Please… Have Mercy!" the scientist's voice shook with fear as he begged. His captor merely tilted his head to the side, observing the grovelling man before him. The look of utter fear in his hostage's eyes gained him no response as he raised the tip of his blade to hover over the man's quivering neck. No survivors.

"I—I'll give you information – I'll talk! I can lead you to other bases!—Please! I have a family—I can" the man sobbed, willing to betray his comrades if it meant saving his life, but the intruder gave him no answer as he struck.

A soft beep made him pause and crimson red eyes glanced curiously at his beeping watch. No one disturbed him when he was fulfilling orders. No one dared to call him when he's on a mission, not until it was over. Accepting the call, a familiar male voice surprisingly greeted him.

"Shadow, we are in need of your assistance," there was an underlying urgency in his tone. Intrigued, Shadow lowered his blade.

"A recent discovery has come to the council's attention," he continued. Shadow gave no reply, waiting patiently amongst the corpses of his most recent victims. He glanced down at the only living witness left, and found him attempting to crawl his way to the exit.

"S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters has been breached and destroyed. Fury has made a decision that worries us. We are sending you the coordinates on where to meet; there you will be briefed on your new mission," the tone he used was commanding, these were orders and he had no choice but to always obey.

The Shadow tensed, hearing the distinct click of a gun being loaded, crimson eyes narrowed on the shaking scientist, who pointed the gun at his captor's head rather pitifully, desperate to cling to any chance at life.

"DON'T MOVE!... Or else I'll shoot! Just let me go and we can just—STOP!" the terrified man screamed as the predator stalked forward, gazing at his prey with passive eyes, unafraid of the weapon aimed precariously at his forehead.

"I'm warning you—STAY BACK!" he screeched. Shaky hands pulled the trigger and all seemed to slow down. Crimson eyes narrowed on the bullet whizzing by before deflecting it with his sword. It ricocheted off the metal and he wagged a finger at the rattled man, unimpressed with his thinking that a mere bullet could stop him.

The man screamed, firing the gun repeatedly at the feared creature. But he was like a ghost, dodging, blocking, and moving steadily closer. The gun in his hand suddenly gave an ominous click and those crimson eyes were suddenly peering down at his bloodied form. His shoulder was searing and it made sense to see his arm laying a few feet away, gun still in hand. He gazed deep into the eyes of death and as the blade neared he uttered.

"Monster…"

"I believe your current mission is accomplished, yes? Then there will be nothing to delay your arrival. Transmission out," the council member said before he hung up and dismissed him.

The slayer gave an affirmative nod, hearing the message turn to static. He flicked his blades to get rid of the blood before sheathing them and he left the soaking red battlefield, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Phase 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team," Fury ground out. He gave each of the council members a meaningful glance. Now was not the time to argue. His precious time should be spent finding the tesseract, and preparing Earth for what is undoubtedly…war.

"The Avengers initiative was shut down—"a council member began before Fury cut him off.

"This isn't about the Avengers—"

"We've seen the list," an ominous silence permeated the room at the council's disapproving tone. Fury's stare was unwavering as he glanced at the councilman who dared to interrupt him. S.H.I.E.L.D was his priority. The council had no say here.

"You're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're leaving the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks," another said, disparaging.

Freaks? Fury was careful not to show any change in demeanour but was quietly simmering on the inside. These so called "freaks" single-handedly saved the world in many occasions. What were you doing councilmen? Were his thoughts, but Fury chose to remain stoic.

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even. But I believe with the right push, they can be exactly what we need," Fury defended his argument. He truly believed that the only way that Earth can come out of this relatively unscathed is by the help of this group of misfits.

"You believe?" The council was sceptical. This enemy was one they were not used to. No one knows what this… Asgardian is capable of. Are they immortal as legend say? Are their more out there, waiting to take over the Earth?

"War isn't won by sentiment, Director."

"No… It's won by warriors." A deep silence passed through the members of the council. They seemed to be contemplating Fury's words and have come to a decision towards his request for a response team.

"Very well, Director. You may gather you're team… But only if, we get to add someone to the list," the only woman in the council spoke up and Fury couldn't help raise an eyebrow in surprise. Of course there had to be a catch.

"Who?"

"Think of him as a gift from our forces. I believe, you know him very well," a council member said amusement evident in his voice.

In the shadows of the room Fury noticed something shift and in a blur he drew and armed his gun. The figure stepped out of his hiding place and crimson red eyes gave the Director a passive stare.

'Oh no… not this guy' Fury groaned. He couldn't risk this much of liability roaming around his ship. "No. I will not have this guy on my team."

"No worries, Director. He is under strict orders to follow commands. As we have said, he is a gift," the councilman said trying to appease the irritated Director.

Fury gave the new member a cautious glance, taking note of the dark mask and clothing that hid any distinguishing feature, other than those bright crimson eyes. He knew him all right. The shadow was one figure to rightfully fear, one of Erksine's experimental variations that went wrong. Fury didn't know whether to be grateful to receive such a powerful asset or worried that it was the council who sent him.

"All right, but he better not interfere with base operations," Fury begrudgingly accepted. He had had enough of the council to last him a lifetime.

"All is well, Director. He is, after all, the perfect specimen. Meeting adjourned," the council head dismissed them. All the screens faded to black and Fury was left alone with his… gift, apparently. There was a moment where the two stared each other down, assessing the other meticulously, with apathetic eyes. In Fury's case… eye. The director sighed… this is turning out to be one eventful week.

"Agent Coulson?" Fury barked out. Activating his communicator, he quickly exited the room. Surprisingly the young man followed. Fury watched him closely by the corner of his eye, noticing how young he looked in the light. Like a socially inept teenager, who didn't know what to do when faced with everyday interactions.

"Sir?" Coulson replied via communicator.

"We have a new addition to the team. I need you to pick him up and show him the ropes," Fury informed him.

"Sure, Sir. I'll be right there," Coulson curtly replied, immediately making preparations. Fury paused in the middle of the corridor, turning to consider the new comer one more time. This was going to be one hell of a party with all the people he invited.

"Boy, I hope the only blood you spill on my carpet is the enemy's. I have an inter-galactic war going on and I don't need a mutiny to add on top of it. Do you understand?" Fury got out, giving him the old stink eye.

He watched as the shadow gave him a slow nod. Shadow's face giving nothing away but indifference, concerning his current… predicament. Fury acknowledged his agreement and held out his hand to the new recruit.

"Good. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Agent Shadow," he said with a self-indulgent smile.

Crimson red eyes stared at the offered hand curiously. Wondering what he was supposed to do with it. After a while, with no indication that the shadow is going to accept outstretched hand, Fury withdrew. Taking note that the first emotion he saw in those eyes was a child-like curiosity.

"Silent Type, huh. We're gonna get along just fine then."

* * *

"Gentlemen," Director Fury greeted the two heroes who entered the bridge. Captain America was looking around the room in awe. It was hard to comprehend that an air craft carrier could just lift off from the water and fly like this. Giving Fury the ten bucks he rightfully owed him, he explored the room in bewilderment.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Fury welcomed, holding his hand out to Bruce who accepted it, albeit hesitantly. Unsure if his agreement to coming here was a good idea than he originally thought.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So ummm… how long am I staying?" Bruce fidgeted, nervous around so many people.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract," was Fury's curt reply.

Captain Rogers looked out the window to see them steadily rising in altitude. What kind of mechanics went into this ship to make it fly, he could never hope to comprehend. But to think that technology was already this advanced in just a few decades…

Something dark caught his attention and he turned to see a young man, clad in black with unnatural crimson eyes, staring out the window just like him but with restrained awe in his features. He watched as the mysterious figure reached out hesitantly to touch the glass that separated them from the endless sky, but quickly retracted his hand, as if he were afraid it would break.

Steve couldn't help but smile fondly, at the kid and tapped the glass to get the young man's attention. "Don't worry; I don't think it's going to break that easily. I doubt they'll place it here if it were that fragile."

Crimson red eyes stared at him curiously as he once again reached out to the endless sky. Placing his gloved hand on the smooth pale glass he couldn't distinguish the feeling that welled up in his chest. Shaking his head, the shadow's face turned passive as he turned around and left the captain by the large glass wall.

"Huh… I wonder who that was," Steve wondered out loud as he stared after the retreating figure. Noticing how the other agents seemed to glance at him warily as he passed by.

"Don't mind him. He's a new addition," A voice piped up from behind him.

"Agent Coulson…"

Giving his childhood hero a small smile, Phil still found it hard to believe he was actually here. Both men stared, as the shadow perched himself on one of the railings, content to look around curiously at the bustling people and beeping computers.

"Like Dr. Banner, he too, is a failed super soldier experiment; although his was a more successful attempt than the Hulk," Coulson quietly informed the super soldier.

"Is that so?" Steve's voice trailed off, once again finding himself staring at the black clad figure.

Phil nodded, toying with the compact hologram screen in his hand before coming up with the file of the young man before them. It looked like it was taken a long time ago since he was but a child in the photo. Rogers flinched seeing the featured video of a man walking leisurely down a corridor before he was beheaded by a dark blur and the camera was taken out.

"The only data we were able to gather on him was that he was created for this, which explains his Dyssemic behaviour," Coulson said flipping through photos of more gruesome killings.

"Uh… Dyssemic?" Steve asked, confused.

"Uh, it's a fancy term for people who are socially inept," Coulson explained.

"Okay…"

Coulson went back to accomplishing the Doctor's orders in order to find the Tesseract. Captain America ventured around the room trying to figure what all the computers were for.

"Agent Romanov, show Dr. Banner to his laboratory please," Fury spoke up, hoping to lead the nervous man to a more isolated location.

"Yes, sir… You're gonna love it Doc. We've got all the toys," Agent Romanov smirked whilst Bruce gave her a shaky smile.

* * *

"Sir! We got a hit. We have a 67% match on the target—Wait, finalizing 79% match, sir," all eyes turned to the Agent who was cross referencing pictures on a possible location the enemy may be found.

"Location?" Fury demanded.

"Uh… Stuttgart, Germany, sir. He's not exactly hiding," another agent replied picking up the signal.

"Captain," Rogers turned to Fury, wondering what he needed for him to do. Tilting his head to the side, Crimson red eyes watch the events unfold with the same innocent curiosity he is slowly becoming known for.

"You're up," Steve could only nod. It is time once again to take up his suit. Captain America shall enter back into the new world to where it all began: The start of war in Germany.

* * *

Barton gently took out the case of iridium from the safe. Carefully placing it into the specialized container, he made his way out. Get the item, and get out, clean and easy. But soon found out things just got real complicated when he found his comrades dead bodies littering the door way.

He grabbed his bow, expertly notching an arrow and looked around cautiously, pale blue eyes taking note of anything out of place. He fired, seeing the figure dance away into the shadows. He sent another arrow its way but was surprised to see it get cut in half by a pair of blades. The person neared and Barton found himself repelling knives aiming at his vitals with his bow.

The Hawk fought to keep up with his nearly invisible opponent but his sharp eyes caught the faintest of movements, which enabled him to retaliate in time. Readying another arrow he sent it in the direction of the enemy and was rewarded with a small explosion which forced his opponent out of hiding.

Crimson red eyes glowed eerily in the light reflected by his short twin blades. The shadow saw Loki for what he was… a distraction while his minions carried out his true intentions, elsewhere. He knew Loki wouldn't just place himself in the open like that; he is the God of Mischief after all. Iridium is an element they need to finish the device according to the professor's notes, he had glanced at from a screen within the Helicarrier control room. Stark wasn't the only one who could read. There is only one place to find a supply of Iridium… Germany.

The two assassins stared each other down, searching for any weakness, waiting for the other to strike. But the shadow was in no rush and swiftly caught the arrow aimed between his eyes and threw it away before it could explode on his face. Using the smoke as a cover, he went for the kill.

Hawkeye blocked the incoming blade with his bow but barely saw the other one aiming for his neck. He was able to manipulate his body so that the blade went through his shoulder instead. But it seemed that his opponent anticipated this and lodged his blade into the grip of his bow, wrenching it from his grasp before sweeping his feet out from under him.

Barton tried to counter but he found himself being slammed unto the concrete floor. The blade in his shoulder dug deep, drawing out more blood and kept him in place. He looked up into those crimson eyes and found the other blade hovering over his neck. This could be it… dying as a traitor of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Death neared but the blade suddenly stilled. Hawkeye stared up at the shadow confused but quickly took the opportunity. Kicking the blade away, he dislodged the metal pinning him in place and sent the enemy stumbling back before he quickly took his escape. Clutching unto the bag of iridium tightly, all the while wondering why his foe was not giving chase.

"I repeat, Agent Shadow. Where. Are. You?" a voice suddenly screeched into his ear.

The ear communicator was annoying him. Not only did it distract him from his mission but it almost got him killed if his enemy were armed. Flicking the blood away from his blades he sheathed them, quickly typing in his coordinates using his watch before sending it to the troublesome woman… Agent Romanov, he recalled.

"How did you get off base? Never mind… We're done in Germany. Mission Accomplished, Loki has been taken prisoner. We're coming to pick you up. STAY. PUT," Romanov ended contact, cursing as she maneuvered her aircraft making a sharp turn in hopes that the damage the Shadow caused wouldn't be too severe.

Shadow nodded taking it as an order; he squatted down on the blood stained floor, waiting patiently for the plane to come pick him up, like he was told. All the while curiously pondering how they manage to capture a God.

* * *

I'm currently revising everything. It's been a long while...


End file.
